Syberyjski podmuch wiatru
Totalna Porażka: Podróż dookoła świata ''' '''Odcinek 6 Luciana stoi na pokładzie. Luciana: Emm... czołówka. Na statku Luciana w stroju kąpielowym próbuje się trochę opalić. <3 Niestety, nagle zaczął wiać silny wiatr, a Lucianie zaczęło się robić zimno. :< Luciana: Co jest? Jak mam zadbać o swoją skórę, skoro ktoś zgasił słońce?! Nie mamy tu solarium! Z nieba zaczął padać śnieg. <3 Ktoś szybko podał Lucianie futro z norek. <3 Luciana: 'Mrrr, od razu lepiej. <3 ''Po chwili statek dopłynął do brzegu, a dziób statku dosłownie zamarzł. <3 '''Luciana: Ej, co jest!? Wyskoczyła ze statku. Gdzieś na totalnym pustkowiu Luciana w swoim futerku przyglądała się... centymetrom śniegu oraz dwóm pingwinkom, które bawiły się w chowanego. <3 Luciana: 'Jakie słodkie. *-* No nic! ''Wyciągnęła z futra megafon. '''Luciana: '''Podobno to działa. :3 '''Luciana: (przez megafon) Luuudki, chodźcie tu! Jest sprawa! Uczestnicy wyszli ze swoich kajut, ze zdziwieniem patrzyli na krajobraz dookoła. Luciana: Chyba tu utknęliśmy, ale nie martwcie się. <3 Na pewno gdzieś blisko jest życie. <3 Przynajmniej mam taką nadzieję.. Luczka, Dustin! Wy sprowadzicie pomoc! Luka i Dustin pobiegli przed siebie. xD Luciana: Natomiast reszta! Jakieś ognisko, igloo czy coś, żeby waszej prowadzącej było cieplusio! Now! Nieee, to nie jest wyzwanie. xD Ale w ten sposób możecie sobie trochę popisać. <3 Prawdziwe wyzwanie już wkrótce. :* Bartholome: 'Nie pisałem się na to... '''Harriet: '''Brawo, nikt się nie pisał.. ''Podeszła do Cadee. '''Harriet: Hej, jestem Harriet. Czo tam? ^^ Cadee: Czeeść! Ale jesteś kawaii! ;u; Będę cię nazywać Harusia, co ty na to? ;u; Dustinkowi się nie chciało szukać pomocy więc podeszedł do nowej dziewczyny i Harriet ;u; Dustin: 'Siema ,nowa! ''Podszedł do nich Barth. '''Bartholome: '''O,hej, jestem Barth. <3 '''Harriet: '''Nazywaj mnie jak chcec Cad. To nasza załoga i mój chłopak Dustin. Trochę debil ale fajny. ;u; '''Cadee: Siema, stary! <3 *to do Dustina xD* Tobie też cześć! :3 *to do Bartha ;u;* Jejciu już 3 osoby poznałam, taki fejm *Me Gusta* Vince: I azaliż jeśli wrosić się można. Wbił się w tłum i delikatnie chwycił ją za dłoń. Vince: Miło jest poznać nową osobę w naszej drużynie. Mam nadzieję iż me zdziwienie nie wywarło o mnie złej opini. Ucałował na przywitanie, po czym zmarznięty odsunął się na gok i próbował lepić igloo. Bartholome:'''Ech Vince...Nie powinieneś teraz się uderzyć w policzek? xD '''Cadee: Wszyscy jesteście tacy uroczy! :3 Aż musiała przysiąść. xD Cadee: A czemu Vincuś miałby się uderzyć w policzek? :o Tymczasem Luciana wykopała Dustina w stronę idącego Luczki. <3 Vince: Ahh... Jeszcze trochę uderzeń i trzeba będzie nowy kupić. Przekopywał śnieg i lepił ścianki. Vince: 'Poza tym... nieuchronne jest dla mnie obecność istot pięknych w każdej postaci, w każdej formie, w każdym duchu... ''Głęboko westchnął. Alex trzęsła się z zimna. 'Alex: '''Zimno... ''Zaczęła robić coś w stylu iglo xD '''Bartholome: '''Trzymaj moją kurtkę Alex <3 <3 ''Podał jej kurtkę <3 I pomógł jej w budowie "Iglo" '' '''Harriet: Dustin, mi też jest zimno.. Zauważyła że ślini się do Cadee. Harriet: No dzięki. Sama sobie poradzę a ty Romeo sobie wzdychaj i sikaj do nowej. Poszła po kurtkę. Wróciła w takim stroju: thumb Harriet: 'Śliczne, nie? Lubię w sumie słodkie rzeczy, rzadko je noszę ale mam ich pełną szafę.. Chyba się przerobię na pastel goth'a, mimo że z moim teraźniejszym strojem nie ma to nic wspólnego.. Dobrze że mam jeszcze oszczędności. Dustin, gdybym była pastel goth'ką bym ci się spodobała? ''Dustin dalej jej nie słuchał, tylko wlepiał się do Cad. >:( '''Harriet: Z tobą już nie można po ludzku rozmawiać. Prychnęła, założyła rękawiczki pasujące do stroju (w kształcie kociej łapki w odcieniach takim co na kurtce) i dołączyła się do Barth'a i Alex. Vince: Gotowe! Dumnie spojrzał na swoje wybudowane igloo. Było doiść przestronne dla wielu osób. Wszedł do środka, gdzie od razu poczuł się lepiej. '' '''Vince (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''Dobrze.. nie wiem dlaczego ale to konspiracja jakaś jest!? Dlaczego sami faceci odpadają.. no rany! Zostałem ja.. ten piłkarz którego imienia nawet nie kojarzę i Barth. Jeszcze na dodatek w przeciwnej drużynie... jeszcze trochę i naprawdę poczuję się dziwnie. Chociaż.. Będzie to pięknie wyglądało! Orszak złożony z nieznajome z angielską posturą, Harriet, która mnie olewała, Majli na swojej kuli, Nina do picia i do towarzystwa, Maddie do kopania i znęcania.. kto tu jeszcze.. aa! Alex, ale ona raczej.. bojeęsię jej chłopaka, Helen to nawet nie zagadałem.. nie było okazji ale można je wcisnąć. No i Kimberly która jest nawet słodka, ale też nie poznałem. Ewentualnie. Zobaczmy i doszła jeszcze nowa Cadee o której nawet nie wiem co sądzić. Uu.. normalnie poczułbym się jak szejk arabski albo normalnie to harem... ''Po tym jak siedział w igloo gdy skończył gadać w pokoju zwierzeń okładał się w policzki. xD Alex nadal trzęsła się z zimna... Alex: 'Nie... ''Wstała i kopnęła w śnieg, i zza pyłu pojawiło się duże iglo. 'Alex: '''Czo? ''Nie zastanawiając się wskoczyła do niego. Barth wskoczył za nią. 'Bartholome:'Jesteś niesamowita O.O. Sama wybudowałaś Iglo O.O '''Harriet: Igloo.. Mam pomysł.. Wyciągnęła gumy Winterfresh i wsadziła do gęby całą paczkę. Pochuchała mocno i głośno, zrobił się mocny wiatr, w końcu ucichł. Ujawiło się piękne duże igloo. '' ''left Harriet: 'Może i nie wygląda na duże, ale ono ma 6 pięter.. Podziemia ale bardzo pojemne! Na 10000 osób. <3 ''Weszła do środka ciągając za sobą Vince'a i Cad. left '''Harriet: Oto piękny korytarz z najprawdziwszym kominkiem, dalej są drzwi prowadzące do ładnej jadalni.. thumbPokazała fragment stolików. Harriet: Dzięki najlepszej gumie, powstały piękne rzeźby i bardzo ciepłe pomieszczenia. Czas na urywek kuchni! thumb|left Harriet: 'Idziemy dalej! ''Weszła na korytarz prowadzący do pokoi. xD thumb 'Harriet: '''Zasłony jako drzwi są wykonane z markowego i najlepszego materiału z Indii. Pokażę teraz pokoje. b) ''Vince przypatrzył się materiałom i aż mu ślinka poleciała. Cad przytuliła Vince'a ale Harriet ich wciągnęła dalej. thumb|left 'Harriet: '''Oto jeden z ocieplanych i przyjemnych pokoi. W nim jest aż pięć łóżek z puchowych i futrzanych poduch, prześcieradeł, jaśków i kordeł, oraz na meblach też znajdzie się puchate futerko. SZTUCZNE! ''Weszli do kolejnego pokoju. ''thumbHarriet:' A oto kolejny pokój dla 20 osób. Oczywiście jak już wspominałam wszystko jest ocieplane a temperatura nosi tutaj 10 stopni. Więc jest dobrze. <3 Dobra, kolejny pokój już ostatni, bo jeszcze jest ich z piętnaście a nie mamy całego dnia.. No, może obejrzymy jeszcze jeden pokój i przejdziemy do łazienki i koniec wycieczki. <3 thumb|left|Pokój anioła <3 Poszli do kolejnego pokoju. thumb|left Harriet: Ten pokój jest zainspirowany Piratami.. Miłe, przytulne. Łazienka! Przeszli dalej. thumb|left Harriet: 'Oto piękna naświetlana wanna. Umywalkę i toaletę zasłonięto. :( Dobra, wracamy, nie chce mi się dłużej już pokazywać. ''Wrócili. '''Harriet: Jak wam się podobało moje własne, dla mojej osoby igloo? Zesztywniali. Harriet: To moje iglo. Dla mnie. Dla Luciany już coś mam. thumb|left Harriet: To, co robimy? :3 Vince: Wiesz czuję się trochę dziwnie, ale ważne.. Rozpiął nieco koszulę. Vince: Że jest ciepło. Odprężył się. Vince: 'Lepiej niż to moje wygląda, to na pewno. Hmm... a reszty nie zaprosimy? :D ''Cad nic nie powiedziała tylko zaczęła lizać loda (nie wiem skąd go wzięła ale ok) <3 'Bartholome: '''Wow, Harriet... '''Vince: '''Pod wrażeniem można być, co nie? ''Tak dziwnie przyjrzał się Barthowi. '' '''Vince: '''Czemu ty właściwie kazałeś mi się po twarzy bić? xD Ja to sam robię jak cDhce. ''Walnął się w pysk. '''Vince: '''Jak teraz xD '''Harriet: Vince, dlaczego dziwnie? Miałam do wyboru 2 osoby by je oprowadzić, bo bezsensu targać ze sobą 11 osób.. Felipe'a nie zaprosiłam, ze względu na ostatnie wyzwanie, a chciałam też by Barth spędził trochu czasu z Alex, bo wyraźnie widać że lecą ku tych dwojga strzały Amora. Do wyboru zostałeś ty. A Cad jest nowa, chciałam z nią usztywnić przyjaźń i w końcu coś jej pokazać. Aha, żujcie dużo Winterfresh. Vince, zapnij się jest tu -30 stopni a jesteśmy poza igloo. Chcecie do niego wejść? Mam pyszności, tam jest ciepło, rozpalimy kominek i jakoś się atmosfera rozkręci. Barth, Vince, Cadee i Harriet weszli do igloo i usiedli. Harriet na chwilę wyszła rozpalić kominek. Bartholome: '''Ym...To tak widać ,że podoba mi się Alex ? xD '''Cadee: Mnie się nieZa pytaj. :3 Vince: 'Posłuchaj doktora miłości i zrób tak. Nie zdradzaj jej na TV xD Potem będzie cię prześladowała przez trzyyyy sezonyyy! ''Klepnął go przyjacielsko po ramieniu. '''Vince: A apropo! Może zagramy w butelkę? :D Ale zamiast prawdziwych buziaków, eskimoskie buziaki? Przyszła Harriet. Harriet: 'W normalną butelkę. Będzie zabawniej. '''Bartholome:'Dzięki Vince...Możemy zagrać :D 'Vince: '''To jeszcze jedna osoba by po równo było. Cadee z nami zagrasz? :D '''Bartholome:'Zagraj. :D 'Vince: '''To kręcę pierwszy! ''Zakręcił butelką i wypadło jak na złość na Bartholomewa. '' '''Bartholome:'Rili!? Jeśłi będzie tak ciągle to los jest zły... '''Vince: Niestety... to co? Lekko zakłopotany klepał się po udzie i zarumienił. Vince: '''Gramy uczciwie i dasz buzi? xD '''Cadee: Jasne, że zagram! Kontynuujcie. ^^ Bartholome:'''Dzięki Harriet... '''Bartholome: ''Rili? Może ta gra to był zły pomysł...? Ech...'' Bartholome: '''A...Na jakie gramy...? XD '''Vince: '''No na buziaki i zakręciłem i wyszło na ciebie. xD To teraz. ''Czerwienił się. '' '''Vince: Musisz płacić! <3 Cadee: No szybciej, Barthuś. <3 Barth się nie odezwał tylko szybko dał Vince'owi "Buziaka" xD Vince: Zrobiłeś to... W jego sercu zaczęło rodzić się coś niespotykanego. Vince: O... teraz ty kręcisz. Dał mu butelkę. xD '' ''Barth zakręcił i wypadło na Vince'a Bartholome:'Omg. ''Zrobił facepalm. xD '''Vince: '''Całuj mnie! <3 ''Rzucił się na niego i zaserwował soczystego buziaka. <3 '' '''Vince: To była poezja w każdym znaczeniu ttego słowa <3 Barth zrzucił go z siebie? xD Bartholome:'Co ty odpierniczasz!? ;_; '''Vince:'Omg. Zaczynam czuć coś niezwykłego, ale nie wiem co to... Wciąż był zarumieniony. V'ince: '''To nowy rodzaj miłości? Owoc zakazany? '''Bartholome:'Ta...i bardzo mądrze że mówisz to na głos... 'Vince: '''A czemuż milczeć powinienem... ''Spoglądał na niego. Ściągnął swoje okulary i pokazał swę błękitne oczy. '' '''Bartholome:'Aha...I ja mam powiedzieć ci że masz ładne oczy ,tak...? '''Bartholome:Aha...? '' '''Vince: ' A możesz? Bartholome: 'Vince jaka zmiana...Tak w ogóle to ty teraz kręcisz... ''Powiedział zakłopotany xD '''Vince: '''Ja kręcę? Może koniec tej gry.. i bez gry dalej się całujmy? '''Bartholome: '''Em...Może do całowania przyniosę ci Kim ? '''Vince: Jaką Kim!? Delikatnie dotknął jego koszuli. Vince: 'Ja poczułem coś innego, do kogoś innego... ''Mrugnął swymi pięknymi oczkami. 'Bartholome: '''Wiesz kto to Kim. Przecież się z nią lizałeś. Nie mylę się? ;_; '''Vince: '''Kim? Kim? Kimberly? Nie pamiętam... naprawdę? Nie! Mylisz się.. to nie ona! ''Wymierzył soczysty całus w jego usta. Barth szybko go odepchnął. 'Bartholome: '''Wow... ''Zarumienił się. '''Bartholome: ''Zapomnijcie o tej reakcji. ;_; '' Vince: 'Dlaczego? ;u; '''Bartholome: '''Em...Bo jestem normalny? No dobra nie do końca... :< ''Skulił się w kłębek. '' '''Bartholome:'A tu jest nadal zimno. :< Skulił się razem z nim. 'Vince: '''Moje ciepło cię ogrzeje. ''Przytulił się o jego szyję. 'Bartholome:'Ech... ''Przytulił się do Vinc'a, jednak po chwili się opamiętał i go odepchnął. '' '''Vince: Dlaczego mnie odrzucasz? :< Znowu mam cierpieć i napisać tom poezji który wydam i zapewnie sobie życie do końca mych dni? :<<< 'Bartholome: '''Ale Vince... :< Nie mogę być z tobą...Przecież ty wolisz laski ,nie? ^^ ''Przyjacielsko walnął go w ramie. '' '''Vince: '''Powiedziałeś, że nie możesz! A to znaczy, że wcześniej mogłeś! ''Westchnął. '''Vince: '''Znowu mi serduszko ktoś złamał :<< Kategoria:Odcinki Totalna Porażka: Podróż dookoła świata